


So this is love

by FrozenBrownie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 10k Oneshot, BAMF!John, Case Fic, Deutsch | German, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mycroft just being Mycroft, mention of serious injury, mention of war
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenBrownie/pseuds/FrozenBrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Welt, die John kennt, stirbt mit dem Sprung (s)eines Detektivs vom Dach eines Krankenhauses. Tagtäglich geht die ganze Welt unter, wenn man den Medien zu viel Beachtung schenkt. Sie wird erst wiedergeboren, als der nächste Anschlag auf ein Restaurant geplant ist, in dem John eigentlich nur für einen Abend lang alles vergessen will. <br/>Sherlock sieht es nicht ein, seine Welt zu verlieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So this is love

**Author's Note:**

> Erste Fanfiktion auf AO3, weil ich hier eigentlich hauptsächlich nur lese.  
> Sherlock und John haben mich umgerannt, mitgenommen und nicht mehr losgelassen. Irgendwie ist diese Serie einfach ... passiert. Das ist, was mein Kopf daraus produziert hat. Bittesehr.

Seit ein paar Wochen ist John sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es noch eine gute Idee ist, den Fernseher einzuschalten, Twitter durchzuscrollen oder die Zeitung zu lesen. Der Horror ist überall und er hat aufgehört, die Male zu zählen, die er sich schon gewünscht hat, dass Sherlock ein paar altkluge Kommentare oder stichhaltige Vermutungen zu den aktuellen Geschehnissen abgibt. Dann sitzt er da, der ehemalige Soldat mit zitternder Hand und schmerzendem Bein, das nie angeschossen wurde, und zweifelt mit jedem weiteren Tag mehr an dem Sinn, den es noch hat, in dieser Wohnung zu bleiben. Er liebt diese Wohnung, Baker Street 221B, vermietet von der besten Landlady, die er sich vorstellen kann und die ihn so umsorgt, als hätte sie ihn bei seinem Einzug hier adoptiert und ihm nur nichts davon gesagt.   
Was da in den Nachrichten kommt, will sie oft nicht kommentieren, aber sie seufzt und gibt besorgte _„Ach je“_ s von sich, wann immer sie die Blumen erneuert und John wieder den Fehler gemacht hat, den Fernseher auf BBC1 anzuschalten.   
Es beginnt im Winter 2015 mit dem großen Anschlag in Paris, den Sherlock schon nicht mehr mitbekommt und wahrscheinlich ist das besser so. John hat keine guten Erinnerungen an diese Stadt von dem einzigen Mal, das er dort war. Und er ist sich fast sicher, dass diese Katastrophe einen Auslandeinsatz nach sich gezogen hätte. Einen Mörder-Anschlag-Urlaub in der Stadt der Liebe. Oh, welch Ironie… Eine, die nie zu Stande gekommen ist, weil Sherlock-  
… nein. Er hat sich geschworen, es nicht mehr zu denken, weil er dann für Tage aufhört zu reden und das Essen vergisst, weil ihm zu oft schlecht wird vom Essensgeruch. Er hat abgenommen und es ist ihm egal, weil es niemanden mehr gibt, der ihn dafür schräg anschauen kann. Mrs. Hudson braucht dringend eine stärkere Brille, aber er wird den Teufel tun, es ihr zu sagen, um sie nicht zu verletzen.

Die ganze Welt scheint für etwas mehr als eine Woche still zu stehen im Schock über die Ereignisse, sogar das Weiße Haus und das Brandenburger Tor und das höchste Gebäude der Welt in Dubai sind in den französischen Nationalfarben erleuchtet. Selbst in Australien am verlassensten Eck dieser Erde projiziert man die Trikolore an die Oper von Canberra. Es sterben viel zu viele Leute in diesem Amoklauf, unter anderem in einer verdammten Konzerthalle, in der sich tausende Menschen zu einem Konzert versammelt haben, um ein paar Stunden lang den Alltag zu vergessen und loszulassen. Sie werden einfach niedergeschossen, genau wie ein Mitglied der auftretenden Band. Es trifft John mit dem altbekannten Schock, auf den der Hass folgt. Er kennt die Hitze, die überwältigende Hitze des Zorns aus dem Krieg, in Afghanistan war sie sein Grund, zu überleben und weiter zu schießen. Anderen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen, indem er einen Hebel nahe seiner Schulter zieht und dem Rückstoß wiedersteht.  
Auf einmal legt sich Afghanistan wie ein Filter über seine Realität und er kann es nicht mehr abschütteln. Es ist arschkalt in London und es regnet die ganze Zeit, abgewechselt mit Schneeregen und vereinzelten, unschuldigen Flocken, die ja doch nicht liegen bleiben. Er träumt wieder vom Krieg, vom Rattern der Maschinengewehre, von Todesschreien und dem Schmerz in der durchschossenen Schulter, der ihn blind gemacht hat, bis er im Lazarett aufgewacht ist.   
Es liegen wieder viel zu viele Menschen mit Schusswunden im Krankenhaus, dieses Mal in Paris.   
Danach kommt das neue Jahr und die erste Hälfte wird als die schrecklichste dieses jungen Jahrhunderts in die Geschichte eingehen. Amokläufe, Schusswechsel, Bombenanschläge werden zum Alltag, allerspätestens, nachdem ein homophober psychisch Kranker beschließt, in Orlando einen Schwulenclub aufzumischen und 50 Menschen tötet, die dort einen Zuflucht vor der Realität gesucht haben. Schon wieder.

John weiß nicht mehr, wo hin mit der Wut und so bekommt der gelbe Smiley an der Wand ein neues Loch. Gut, dass Mrs. Hudson an diesem Tag nicht daheim ist…  
Er hört auf, die Zeitung zu lesen und hilft stattdessen in New Scotland Yard aus, wie Sherlock es getan hat, obwohl er nicht einmal halb so gut ist wie dieses Genie. Mycroft taucht auf und sagt ihm, dass er Hilfe braucht, aber John schickt ihn zum Teufel und braucht eine ganze Stunde, um wieder normal atmen zu können. Einen Scheiß wird er tun, wieder zu seiner unfähigen Therapeutin zu gehen, die ihm ja doch nur sagen wird, dass die Schmerzen im Bein und das Zittern in der Hand nur in seinem Kopf sind. Denn das weiß er, verdammt nochmal, und er kann trotzdem nichts dagegen tun. Er ist Arzt, nicht Psychologe. Er weiß genug über die Psyche des Menschen, um nach wenigen Wochen zu erkennen, dass Sherlock Holmes Asperger Autismus hat und es juckt ihn nicht im Geringsten, weil Sherlock trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deswegen ein außergewöhnlicher Mann ist, (der eindeutig zu gut aussieht).   
Die kleinen, persönlichen Morde, bei denen es meist entweder um Geld, Rache oder Eifersucht geht, werden zur willkommenen Abwechslung, um ihn aus dieser Wohnung rauszuholen, die er nicht wagt, zu verlassen. Auf einer der vielen Touren durch London bei einer Spurensuche, bei der er _wirklich_ Sherlocks Hilfe brauchen könnte, weil er nicht mehr weiter weiß, lernt er eine junge Frau kennen, die ihn anlächelt und John merkt, dass er das auch noch kann. Er dachte, es verlernt zu haben, und da steht sie und schüttelt ihm die Hand und lädt ihn zum Essen ein. Sie arbeitet im Krankenhaus und kennt ihn vom Sehen her, aber er hat sie nie gesehen und die Symbolik dahinter bricht ihm das Herz.   
John wünscht sich, ihr sagen zu können, dass sein miserables Leben einem Anderen gehört, der sich darum nicht mehr kümmert, weil er mausetot und verwesend unter der Erde liegt, aber er bleibt still und schlägt vor, erst einmal einen Tee in einem Café trinken zu gehen. Sie stimmt zu und er glaubt für ein paar wertvolle Minuten, so etwas wie glücklich zu sein.

Aber seine verdammte Hand zittert die ganze Zeit und er kennt nur einen, bei der sie das nach einem halben Tag nicht mehr getan hat.

Ein neuer Anschlag wühlt Twitter in heller Panik auf, die Fußball-EM kommt und interessiert ihn nicht im Geringsten, aber die Angst um die voll besetzten Stadien kann er nachvollziehen. In Hannover in Deutschland wurde immerhin Anfang des Jahres mit einem Anschlag gedroht, die Polizei hatte das Freundschaftsspiel abgeblasen und damit Recht gehabt. Es wurde Sprengstoff am Bahnhof, am Flughafen und am Stadion gefunden.   
Am französischen Nationalfeiertag rast ein weißer Van in die feiernde Menge an der Promenade einer französischen Kleinstadt an der Küste und wieder sterben zu viele Menschen. Der Täter wird ausgemacht und man findet heraus, dass er psychisch labil war und nach einem halben Jahr des alltäglichen Horrors ist niemand mehr halb so geschockt wie im vergangenen Winter bei den Geschehnissen von Paris. Man stumpft ab, so wie John es nach dem Krieg schon längst getan hat und er hasst sich selbst dafür, dass er Attitüden entwickelt, die nur von Sherlock kommen können. Selbst aus dem Grab kann er John noch damit belehren, wie sehr das alles von den Medien hochgeputscht wird und dass die Leute eindeutig zu viel Wind um die ganze Sache machen, weil die meisten kleineren Schusswechsel nur von Idioten kommen, die in der allgemeinen Panik meinen, jetzt selbst auch ihre kranken Fantasien durchsetzen zu können, weil das ja quasi Mode wird.

Moriarty, dieser Bastard, hätte seine helle Freude an dem Chaos gehabt und dieser Gedanke erschreckt John so sehr, dass er nach seinem Netzwerk zu suchen beginnt. Wenn es wirklich seine Leute sind, die weltweit Angst und Schrecken verbreiten, wird er sie persönlich suchen, an den Haaren aus ihren Maulwurfslöchern ziehen und erschießen. Gut, vielleicht sollte er sich zurückhalten und sie vor Gericht schleifen, aber seine letzte Erfahrung mit einem großen Gerichtsverfahren ist keine gute, weil Jim bloody Moriarty unschuldig davongekommen ist und auf dem Weg noch Sherlocks großartigen Ruf ruiniert hat.  
Natürlich hat sich John darum längst gekümmert, weil Sherlock gelogen hat. All die Gerüchte, dass er ein Hochstapler sei, der einen Schauspieler engagiert hat, um aus ihm Jim Moriarty zu machen, um ihn besiegen zu können, sind nichts als Schall und Rauch. Lügen, von Eifersucht getrieben, dass es einen Menschen mit einem solch hohen IQ geben kann.   
Menschen sind grausam. Das ist eine Tatsache, die John schon früh gelernt und abgespeichert und in Afghanistan noch einmal gelernt hat.

Er trifft sich mit der Pflegerin aus dem Krankenhaus, sie arbeitet in der Urologie, was erklärt, warum sie ihn schon in der Operationsabteilung gesehen hat, er sie aber nicht. Sie war nur eines von vielen halb verdeckten Gesichtern mit weißen Haarnetzen, die ihm Werkzeuge und Schläuche und Nadeln gereicht haben. Sie kommt aus Schottland, hat aber so gut wie keinen Akzent, weil sie schon lange genug mit ihrer Mutter hier in London wohnt, die hier geboren wurde. Ihr Vater ist Schotte, sie zeigt ihm ein Bild von ihm im Kilt und das ist das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass John offenherzig lacht. Vielleicht mag er sie und genießt ihre Gegenwart. Er denkt viel darüber danach, bis er zu dem Entschluss kommt, dass der Gedanke, sie zu küssen, sich komisch anfühlt. Irgendwie falsch. Als würde er jemanden damit betrügen.   
_Ach komm schon, Watson, du weißt ganz genau, wen._  
John Watson merkt, dass er sich selbst weniger leiden kann als seinen toten besten Freund, der Körperteile im Kühlschrank aufbewahrt hat und dessen Mikroskope und chemische Spielzeuge immer noch in einem Umzugskarton verstaut sind. John hat sie nach dem Fall nicht mehr angerührt, weil er nach dem Verpacken drei Stunden nichts mehr anderes getan hat als zu weinen, bis er völlig hydriert war.

Der Abend, an dem Yvonne ihn noch einmal zum Essen in einem Restaurant einlädt und er zustimmt, ist der, an dem John zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder eine SMS von einer Nummer bekommt, die er innerhalb von drei Tagen auswendig kann.

_Das Restaurant wird explodieren._

John ist kurz davor, zur Polizei zu gehen, weil seit Monaten jede Warnung zählt, aber etwas in ihm hüpft und wird warm und verpasst ihm Herzklopfen und ein breites Lachen aufs Gesicht, weil er sein Glück kaum fassen kann. Das ist die Handschrift von Sherlock Holmes und von niemand anderen, so trocken und ohne jeden Kommentar. Es weiß niemand außer Yvonne, dass er vor hat, am Wochenende in diesem Italiener essen zu gehen und das ist Beweis genug, dass es nur einer sein kann.  
Es sei denn, Moriarty lebt noch. Und der wurde mit Kopfschuss auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses gefunden. Selbstmord. An der Pistole waren keine Fingerabdrücke von Sherlock und John weiß nicht, warum ihn das bis heute erleichtert. Vielleicht, weil der einzige Consulting Detective dieser gottverlassenen Welt niemals wirklich mordet. Wenn er schießt, dann nur aus Selbstverteidigung und im Normalfall nur auf die Beine. Nicht, dass er beim ersten Mal trifft, das ist Johns Part. Seine Schüsse verfehlen ihr Ziel schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Yvonne weiß nichts davon, aber sie hat es erraten, als sie ihn an einem besonders schlimmen Tag mit seiner Krücke gesehen hat, weil sein verdammtes Bein jeglichen Dienst von morgens an verweigert hat.

Er ruft letztendlich doch beim New Scotland Yard an und kriegt Lestrade ans Telefon. John redet fast zu schnell, dass der DI ihn noch verstehen könnte und er merkt, dass er vor Freude gestikuliert dabei, obwohl er alleine im Wohnzimmer steht. Der Totenschädel starrt ihn an und er würde das verdammte Ding küssen, wenn es ihm nur seinen Besitzer wiederbringen würde. Aber Sherlock Holmes ist nicht tot, ganz sicher nicht. John hat keine Ahnung, wer in diesem Grab liegt, an dem er jeden zweiten Tag ist, wenn es die Arbeit erlaubt und das schon mehr seiner Tränen gesehen hat als irgendein Mensch in seinem Leben.   
„Um Gottes Willen, John, mach langsam! Nochmal von vorne, hintereinander und der Reihe nach. Was ist los?“, fragt Lestrade in besorgtem Tonfall nach und John bekommt ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ihn vernachlässigt hat. Lestrade ist einer der wenigen Menschen, die er als Freunde bezeichnen würde. Er holt tief Luft und lässt sich in seinen Sessel fallen, er wagt es nicht, sich in Sherlocks zu setzen, als würde dann sein Geist auftauchen und ihm einen spitzen Kommentar verpassen.   
„Das italienische Restaurant in der Nähe des Krankenhauses, das Moussilini‘s, wird in die Luft fliegen. Samstagabend. Ich hab eine Warnung bekommen. Dreimal darfst du raten, von wem.“  
„John…“, seufzt Lestrade und es tut weh, aber es ist ihm egal, weil er Recht hat, verdammt. Es kann nicht anders sein. Mycroft würde keine anonyme SMS schicken, er würde John wieder entführen und ihm einen Vortrag halten, in dem die Information versteckt ist, nur um Eindruck zu schinden. Und er ist der einzige, der noch wissen kann, dass John am Samstagabend mit Yvonne dort essen gehen wird, weil Mycroft die verdammte Regierung ist.

„Wer sonst, verdammt? Denk doch mal nach! Der einzige, der sonst noch wissen könnte, dass- … ach, egal, vertrau mir einfach. Bitte, ich flehe dich an, geht diesem Hinweis nach, bevor etwas passiert. Macht es für den einen Abend dicht, entschädigt den Besitzer, was weiß ich- Ich muss weg.“ Sein Herz bebt und zittert wieder vor Aufregung und er ist kurz davor, wieder aufzuspringen und auf und ab zu wandern, weil er etwas zu tun hat. Er muss Sherlock wiederfinden, um jeden Preis.   
Noch ein Seufzen kommt durch die Leitung und John hat es satt. Er hat selbst genug geseufzt und geweint und geschrien, bis er keine Stimme mehr hatte.   
„John, ich weiß, dass du ihn sehr geliebt hast, aber Sherlock ist tot. Nein, lass mich ausreden, du musst mir zuhören. Es machen sich hier Leute Sorgen um dich. Sherlock ist vom Dach des Krankenhauses gesprungen. Das sind sechs Stockwerke auf blanken Asphalt. Niemand überlebt das, nicht einmal er. Niemand wäre clever genug dazu.“  
„Doch“, erwidert John und holt tief Luft, „Er wäre es.“ Für einige Sekunden herrscht Stille und er merkt, dass sie auf seinen Kopf übergreift. Seine rasenden Gedanken kommen zum Stillstand, weil Lestrade etwas ausgesprochen hat, das er sich bisher noch nicht einmal zu denken getraut hat.   
_Liebe._  
Das ist es also, was ihn so wahnsinnig macht. Das ist es, was den Tremor und das steife Bein wiedergebracht hat, die Verzweiflung bei der Erkenntnis, dass er Yvonne nicht küssen kann, die Panik und die Freude über diese eine verdammte SMS. Es kann niemand anderes als Sherlock sein. Er hat ihm beigebracht, alle möglichen Optionen auszuschließen, bis nur noch eine übrig bleibt und das hat John getan. In der Mitte ganz am Ende steht Sherlock Holmes selbst, wie er es immer getan hat, seit er in John Leben getreten und es komplett umgekrempelt hat, mit dem Zucken eines Fingers und einem geheimnisvollen, versteckten Lächeln.

„Okay, wie du möchtest. Wir werden am Samstag da sein und alles dicht machen. Zur Zeit ist uns jede Warnung willkommen, auch wenn es eine falsche ist. Und wir machen auch nicht immer alles dicht, weil das genau das ist, was diese Bastarde wollen. Aber… ich glaube dir, John. Und ich hoffe, du weißt das zu schätzen.“  
„Natürlich“, antwortet er und atmet erleichtert aus. Als nächstes wird er Yvonne aufrufen und ihr alles erklären. Alles. Nicht nur das nicht stattfindende Date. Er wird es nicht verschieben.   
„Wir sehen uns.“  
Und damit legt Lestrade auf und John fühlt sich, als wäre er gerade vor jemandem davongerannt.   
Er ruft Yvonne an wie geplant, und alles, was sie sagt, ist „Okay“ und „Ich wusste es. Ist schon in Ordnung.“ Hinterher ist ihm schon wieder schlecht und er weiß, dass dieses Gefühl genauso nur seinem Kopf entstammt wie der Tremor seiner Hand, der verschwindet, sobald er sich auf den Weg macht, um Sherlock Holmes zu suchen, ihm eine zu scheuern und ihn dann an die nächstbeste Wand zu küssen.   
Natürlich hat er versucht, das Signal des Handys, von dem die SMS kommt, zu orten, aber Sherlock ist klug genug, um das zu wissen. Er weiß ganz genau, was John tun wird und dessen ist er sich bewusst. Es ist wie ein Spiel, das sie über die Distanz miteinander spielen, harmloser als Schach, aber ähnlich in der Funktionsweise. Einer macht einen Zug, dann der Andere, und so geht es hin und her. John hat seinen Zug mit dem Anruf bei Lestrade und dem Orten des Handys gemacht, jetzt ist Sherlock wieder dran.

Und er enttäuscht ihn nicht.

Eine Obdachlose in zu großen, völlig zerschlissenen Klamotten hält ihn auf dem blinden Weg zur U-Bahn zurück, sein Tunnelblick schnappt auf und er ist kurz davor, sich reflexartig gegen die schmale, schwache Hand zu verteidigen, die sich da auf seine Schulter gelegt hat, aber sie hat das kommen sehen. Wortlos hält sie beide Hände sichtbar in die Luft, in der einen hält sie einen Zettel und ihre Lippen haben vermutlich verlernt, zu lächeln, aber für ihn versucht sie es. John nimmt das verkrumpelte Stück Papier vorsichtig entgegen und steckt ihr zehn Pfund zu, was ihr die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Dann sinkt sie wieder zurück an die Mauer, an der ihre Decke und ihr dreckiger, treuäugiger Hund mit Napf liegen.   
Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn-Station wird John langsamer, er achtet mehr auf seine Umgebung und zieht sich in einen Hauseingang zurück, um die Nachricht zu lesen. Aber es ist nur ein Name, den er noch nie gehört oder gelesen hat und er ändert seine Pläne. So sehr es ihm widerstrebt, ausgerechnet Mycroft um Hilfe zu fragen, aber wer sonst hat Zugang zu sämtlichen Datenbanken der Regierung, wenn die Polizei gerade mit der Prüfung der Anschlagswarnung beschäftigt ist?  
John entscheidet, dass er keine Lust hat, anzurufen, also stellt er sich vor die nächstbeste Sicherheitskamera und hält wortlos den Zettel hoch. Mycroft wird ihn sehen und ihn abholen, ohne Zweifel. Er ist zu arrogant, um nein zu sagen, wenn er von jemandem um Rat gefragt wird, den er nicht leiden kann. Und das ist eine der wenigen Tatsachen, der er sich noch sicher ist: Mycroft Holmes würde ihn auf der Stelle wegsperren lassen, wenn es irgendeinen Anlass dazu gäbe, aus reiner Eifersucht auf ihn. John hat es geschafft, Sherlock Holmes ganz und gar nicht kaltes Herz zu berühren, so sehr, dass er für ihn vom Dach gesprungen ist. John hat es erst Monate später erfahren, vor wenigen Wochen, und dieser Tag war der schlimmste seit dem Moriarty ihm eine Bombenweste umgelegt und ihn als Sprachrohr benutzt hat. Er hat noch immer die Panik in Sherlocks Augen im Gedächtnis, die Hast, mit dem er ihm die Weste von den Schultern gerissen und zwei Meter weiter geschleudert hat; völlig sinnlos, weil sie trotzdem beide draufgegangen wären, hätte einer der Scharfschützen darauf abgezogen. Das war die Nacht, in der John sich bewusst geworden ist, dass er der einzige Mensch dieser Welt ist, bei dem einzigen Consulting Detective dieser Welt nicht mehr rational denkt.   
_Liebe._   
Sie hätten es so viel früher aussprechen können, Zeit gewinnen können, die mit dem Selbstmord Sherlocks abgelaufen schien. Und jetzt ist sie es nicht mehr und John wird nicht mehr zögern, davon Gebrauch zu machen.   
„Das ist seine Handschrift, Mycroft“, spricht er die Sicherheitskamera an, wartet, stellt ein bittendes Lächeln zur Schau und deutete mit der freien Hand in die Richtung, in die er dann fortgeht. Es dauert nur zehn Minuten und zwei Blocks, bis er hört, wie ein Auto am Straßenrand hinter ihm hält.   
„Danke“, sagt er der nächstbesten Kamera an einer Hausecke und nickt ihr zu, obwohl ihm ganz generell definitiv nicht danach ist, wieder Mycroft Holmes gegenüber zu sitzen und ihm keinen Kinnhaken dabei verpassen zu können.

Der Wagen ist glänzend schwarz, sauber und viel zu teuer und besitzt getönte Fenster. Ihm wird die hintere Tür von einem dunkelhäutigen Mann mit schwarzer Sonnenbrille und ebenso schwarzem Anzug aufgehalten.   
„Sehr zuvorkommend, dankeschön“, spricht John ihn an, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten und steigt ein. Im Inneren sind die Sitze mit hellem Leder bezogen und seine Beine haben so viel Platz, als säße er auf dem Beifahrersitz. Natürlich ist Mycroft nicht in diesem Auto, aber John ist sich relativ sicher, ihn bald zu sehen.   
Die Fahrt dauert gut zwanzig Minuten und als er sieht, wo sie zum Stehen kommen, werden seine Augen groß. Aus ewigen Grünanlagen hinter hohen, schmiedeeisernen Gittern ragt der Buckingham Palace in die Höhe, aber es ist John offensichtlich nicht erlaubt, auszusteigen, denn er kann die Tür von innen nicht öffnen. Er will gerade nachfragen und holt schon Luft, als er am Straßenrand den Mann entdeckt, den er am allerwenigstens leiden kann.   
„Mycroft“, seufzt er, als die Tür sich öffnet und Sherlocks großer Bruder einsteigt. Er ist gestriegelt und geschniegelt wie eh und je, sieht noch ein bisschen älter aus als beim letzten Mal und bedenkt ihn mit einem Blick, aus dem die Arroganz spricht. Er hält sich für etwas Besseres und solche Leute kann John nicht ausstehen, abgesehen von Sherlock, weil er Recht damit hat.   
„Guten Tag, John, freut mich, dich einmal wieder zu sehen. Also, was hast du da für mich? Du hättest auch einfach anrufen können.“  
„Ich hatte keine Lust auf telefonieren. Ich wollte, dass du es direkt siehst. Also, wer ist das? Lennon Parker… Klingt nach einem ziemlichen Durchschnittsname. Höchstwahrscheinlich ein Mann, Brite, dürfte sich also im Land befinden. Das Papier wurde aus einem Notizblock gerissen, wie Sherlock ihn oft verwendet hat, wenn er seinen Gedankenpalast neu strukturieren wollte. Und es ist seine Handschrift. Oder siehst du das anders?“ Er hält dem Mann, der die komplette britische Regierung in der Hand hat, den verknitterten Zettel hin und zieht die Hand gleich wieder weg, als Mycroft danach greifen will. Ihn trifft ein missbilligender Blick, aber das hier kommt von Sherlock. John wird einen Scheiß tun, sich diesen Hinweis, dieses Lebenszeichen nehmen zu lassen.

Währenddessen fahren sie wieder an, zurück in die Innenstadt von London, wo um diese Zeit die Hölle los ist. Zum Glück ist heute einer der Tage, an denen John frei hat, rein nervlich hätte er heute keine Operation durchgestanden. Abgesehen davon, dass er es schon schwierig genug hat, den Job zu behalten, weil seine zitternde Hand immer dann auftaucht, wenn er wieder nichts zu tun hat und das kommt oft genug vor. Beim Operieren ist da das Adrenalin, das seine Hand ruhig stellt und ihn zu einem zuverlässigen Arzt macht, was der einzige Grund ist, aus dem er das Ganze noch vor sich selbst rechtfertigen kann. Das Geld ist genug, um die Wohnung alleine zu bezahlen.

Mycroft zieht die Augenbrauen in Konzentration zusammen und fixiert das kleine Stück Papier, das so achtlos aus einer Notizbuchseite herausgerissen wurde. Die Schrift ist eng und etwas hastig, wie Sherlock eben ist, wenn er etwas niederschreiben muss. Im Normalfall hat es ihm immer gereicht, alles im Kopf zu behalten oder die Wohnzimmerwand mit dem Spiegel über dem Kamin mit lauter Hinweisen, Fotos und Berichten zum aktuellen Fall voll zu pinnen.   
„Weißt du, John, ich könnte dich innerhalb weniger Tage zurück zur Army kommandieren lassen und der einzige Grund, aus dem ich es nicht tue, ist mein Bruder. Sherlock würde mich ohne nachzudenken ruinieren, das Zeug dazu hat er. Und das nur… für dich. Wegen dir. Weil alles, was er tut, seit er von diesem Dach auf eine Matratze gesprungen ist, die seine Obdachlosen dann unter ihm weg gezogen haben, sich nur um dich dreht. Ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen seit dem, aber ich stehe mit ihm im Kontakt. Willst du mich jetzt umbringen?“  
„Zu gerne“, presst John zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und kämpft mühsam den Zorn nieder, der seine beiden Hände zum Zittern bringt, weil er sie zu Fäusten ballen muss, um nicht zuzuschlagen. Verdient hat Mycroft es, oh, Hölle, das hat er. Und der Bastard lächelt ihn an und legt die Hände entspannt in den Schoß, weil er ganz genau weiß, dass John ihn hasst und ihm nichts antun kann.   
„Nur zu, aber dann wirst du nie erfahren, was das für ein Hinweis ist, den mein werter kleiner Bruder dir da zugespielt hat.“

John atmet tief durch und zwingt sich, sich zurückzulehnen und die Finger zu öffnen. Nur die Ruhe, irgendwann wird auch Mycroft sein Fett weg bekommen, ganz sicher. Alles andere wäre schlichtweg nicht gerecht.   
„Also gut, dann raus damit. Wer ist Lennon Parker?“, fragt er nach und fixiert den breit gebauten Mann, den Sherlock immer mit seiner Diät aufzieht. Man sieht ihm an, dass sie notwendig ist. Mycroft wirkt wie ein Mann, der sich mit Essen belohnt anstatt es zu vermeiden wie Sherlock es tut.   
„Ein Obdachloser. Ehemaliger Soldat, er war im Irak.“ John merkt, wie sein Bein anfängt, zu schmerzen, und ignoriert es.   
„Verletzt? Angeschossen?“ Mycroft nickt einmal knapp.   
„Er hat sein linkes Bein unterhalb des Knies verloren. Ironisch, nicht wahr? Sherlock hat ihn mit voller Absicht ausgesucht und dir zugespielt. Zur Zeit hält Lennon Parker sich irgendwo in der Innenstadt auf, nicht weit von eurer hübschen kleinen Wohnung. Ich habe gehört, die Wand hätte ein weiteres Loch, es sei denn, du hast Misses Hudson erschossen, was ich kaum glaube.“ John dreht sich der Magen um und er muss die Augen schließen, auf drei herunterzählen und durchatmen, um seine Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen. In ihm kämpfen die Sehnsucht nach Sherlock, die ungezähmte Wut auf ihn und Mycroft und auf sich selbst.   
„Bring mich zu ihm. Bitte.“ Das letzte Wort setzt er etwas zu schnell hinten an den Satz dran, um nicht unhöflich zu sein, denn das ist er nicht. Mycroft ist hier derjenige, der ihm mit einem Lächeln auf dem kalten Gesicht droht. Er nickt seinem Chauffeur über den Rückspiegel zu, der das Nicken erwidert und kommentarlos abbiegt.

John lehnt sich zurück und sieht die Stadt vorüberziehen. Die Häuser, die ihm so vertraut sind, die Lichter, das hektische Treiben der Touristen und Londoner, das niemals abreißt… Heute regnet es ausnahmsweise mal nicht, der Himmel ist bewölkt und es geht ein für den Juli empfindlich kühler Wind. Ihm ist es willkommen, weil die Hitze des Sommers ihn nur an Afghanistan erinnert und es ihm an manchen Tagen schwer macht, zu unterscheiden, sobald er die Augen zu macht. Das sind die schlimmsten aller schlaflosen Nächte.   
Er schreckt zusammen, als der Wagen über ein Loch in der Straßendecke rumpelt und dabei ein schlagendes Geräusch verursacht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zuckt ein Schuss durch seinen Kopf und er muss tief durchatmen, um die Kontrolle zu behalten. Posttraumatische Belastungsstörungen sind beschissen und seit Sherlock gestorben ist – nein, seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hat, sind sie noch schlimmer geworden als kurz nach seiner Heimkehr.   
„Du siehst angespannt aus, John. Es ist alles gut, dieses Auto ist so sicher wie man es nur bauen kann. Mein Bruder wird enttäuscht sein, einen so zerbrochenen John Watson zu finden, meinst du nicht?“, ergreift Mycroft das Word erneut und John will ihm die Nase blutig schlagen dafür.   
„Nein. Er wird meine Krücke in den Müll stopfen und mit mir durch halb London rennen und ich werde es erst hinterher merken und dann wird er lächeln und sagen, dass ich immer gewusst habe, dass der ganze Mist nur in meinem Kopf existiert. Um Sherlock zu enttäuschen, müsste ich so langweilig und normal wie der große Teil der Weltbevölkerung sein.“  
„Zu lieben, ist kein Vorteil, John. Das habe ich ihm schon beigebracht, als wir noch Kinder waren.“ Der Wagen hält und die Innenverriegelung springt auf. John klatscht in die Hände und öffnet die Tür, einen Fuß schon auf dem Asphalt, als er noch einmal inne hält.   
„Weißt du was, Mycroft? Du tust mir leid. Halt einfach deine Klappe und spiel weiter Regierung, ich habe alles, was ich brauche. Danke dafür, aber das war es dann auch schon. Du hast mir geholfen und ich helfe dir, indem ich auf Sherlock aufpasse, weil das meine verdammte Aufgabe ist. Wir sind quitt.“ Und damit steigt er aus, hinein in das tägliche Gewimmel von London.

John merkt erst, dass er wieder atmen kann, als er von der Straße weg kommt und damit auch Mycroft hinter sich lässt. Der Mann ist ein verdammtes, eiskaltes Arschloch und er hasst ihn mit jeder Faser seines Seins, hasst ihn so sehr wie er es bei jedem tut, der meint, über Sherlock bestimmen zu können. Er hat Irene Adler so sehr gehasst wie noch nie jemanden zuvor. Jetzt ist sie schon länger tot und er hat sie bisher noch nicht vermisst, vielleicht ein wenig bemitleidet, weil ihr Tod ein ziemlich grausamer war, aber sie hat es provoziert und es auf Sherlock angelegt. Und niemand, niemand nimmt John Sherlock weg. Auch nicht er selbst.  
Und deswegen läuft er die Straßen nahe der Baker Street ab, achtet so gründlich auf die ausdruckslosen, verbitterten Gesichter der Obdachlosen, die alle paar Meter gefühlt an jeder Ecke sitzen und betteln oder einfach nur in die Gegend starren, jeden Sinn im Leben verloren. Eine Weile lang hat John geglaubt, sich wie sie zu fühlen, aber dann ist ihm wieder bewusst geworden, dass er ein Dach über dem Kopf und genug Geld für Essen und Miete hat. Das ist mehr Luxus als einer dieser verlassenen Menschen ohne Freunde und Hilfe jemals wieder haben wird.   
Nein, zu glauben, wie sie zu fühlen, kann er nicht mit reinem Gewissen verantworten, aber einsam ist er dennoch. Natürlich hat er Greg Lestrade und Mrs. Hudson, die auf ihn achten und ihn zum Essen überreden, wie er es früher bei Sherlock getan hat, aber sie sind eben nicht _er_. Sie müssen es auch nicht sein.

John findet den Mann, den er sucht, im Hauseingang eines Einkaufszentrums, in dem er die meisten seiner Klamotten kauft. Sein Blick ist nicht ganz so stumpf und seine Haltung aufrecht und sein linkes Hosenbein ist unter dem Knie eingeschlagen, daran erkennt er ihn. John geht direkt auf ihn zu, über die Straße zu ihm, anstatt ihn zu ignorieren wie alle anderen Passanten es tun. Die Augen von Lennon Parker werden etwas heller und seine Aufmerksamkeit fokussiert sich sofort auf John, der die alten Reflexe nur zu gut kennt. Die ganze angespannte Haltung, seine Art, die Menschen zu mustern… all das kennt er von sich selbst und er kommt sich lächerlich vor, weil er humpelt, da sein vollkommen gesundes Bein schon wieder schmerzt. Psychosomatisch oder nicht, es tut weh.   
„Irak, Afghanistan oder Iran?“, hakt Lennon Parker mit vom Rauchen rauer Stimme nach und John will ihm helfen.   
„Afghanistan“, sagt John und lässt sich ohne zu zögern neben ihm nieder. Dieser Mann ist kein Alien und auch kein dreckiger Ausgestoßener, nur ein Soldat, der mehr Pech hat als er verdient.   
„Lennon“, stellt der Mann sich vor und hält ihm eine zitternde Hand hin, die er mit ruhigen Fingern ergreift.   
„John“, erwidert er und fragt sich, was Lennon passiert ist, dass er nach der Heimkehr hier gelandet ist. Er hat Angst vor der Antwort, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst ist.   
„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ Dem Obdachlosen fehlt ein Zahn, mehrere sind von Karies befallen und er trägt schlecht verheilte Narben auf den Armen.

John zögert mit der Antwort und betrachtet deswegen eine kleine Weile die Passanten aus der Perspektive eines unbeteiligten am Rand Sitzenden. Es ist ungewohnt und irgendwie beschämend.   
„Ein Freund hat mir Ihren Namen zukommen lassen“, spricht er letztendlich die Wahrheit aus und hätte beinahe _Mein Freund_ gesagt. Lennons Augen werden etwas weiter und er nickt erkennend, zieht eine Schachtel Zigaretten heraus und dankt einem Jungen mit einem Lächeln, der ihm ein paar Münzen in den Becher wirft.   
„Dann wohnen Sie in der Baker Street 221B, richtig? Verstehe… Ihr Freund hat ‘ne Menge Scheiße durchgemacht. Er hat gesagt, dass Sie kommen werden. Ich hab Sie neulich mit dieser hübschen jungen Dame vor Ihrer Haustür gesehen, ich komme öfter mal da vorbei. Mir das Bein vertreten, etwas herumhumpeln, Freunde besuchen…“   
„Ja, das kann sein“, erwidert John etwas irritiert von dem fröhlichen Zynismus und weiß nicht ganz, was er sagen soll. Er hat Respekt vor diesem Mann und vielleicht sieht er ja auch ein klein wenig sich selbst in ihm. Ein klein wenig zu viel.

Lennon Parker lässt den Blick schweifen und zuckt zusammen, als ein Auto quietschend im Stau vor der roten Ampel hält. Oh, wie gut John diese Reaktion kennt…  
„Wenn Sie mit Ihrer Freundin essen gehen wollen, Captain Watson…“ (John zuckt ebenfalls zusammen und kann sich nicht erinnern, dem Mann seinen Nachnamen gesagt zu haben.)   
„Ja…?“  
„Dann sollten Sie das nicht Samstagabend im Moussilini‘s tun. Ist nur ein freundlicher Hinweis von jemandem, der zu viel weiß für einen Obdachlosen.“ John nickt und kann das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören. Lennon Parker weiß sehr viel mehr als man ihm ansieht. Er hat es nicht verdient, auf der Straße zu sitzen, aber niemand hat das.   
„Sie waren derjenige, der das Sherlock gesagt hat. Richtig? Mein Freund. Sherlock Holmes.“ Lennon nickt und lächelt breit, seine kranken Zähne zeigend. Johns Respekt vor ihm steigt noch ein bisschen mehr, weil er nicht nach Alkohol riecht.   
„Richtig. Schräger Vogel, wenn Sie mich fragen, aber man muss nur Watson sagen und seine Augen werden ganz groß. Er war mal bei Ihrer Wohnung, wissen Sie? Hat durchs Fenster gesehen, eine halbe Stunde lang, Sie waren nicht da. Danach hat er mich angesprochen und mir gesagt, ich solle bitte ein wenig auf Sie und Ihre Kleine achten. Aber sie ist nicht so Ihr Typ, hab ich Recht?“  
„Wie Sie meinen“, weicht John etwas zu hastig aus und bekommt ein grollendes, offenherziges Lachen von seinem Gegenüber.   
„Ist ja auch nicht meine Sache, tut mir leid. Wie lange haben Sie gedient?“  
„Zu lange“, antwortet er und starrt auf seine Schuhe. Er hätte genauso enden können wie dieser Mann. Stattdessen ist ihm erst Mike und dann Sherlock Holmes passiert.   
„Bei mir waren es zwölf Jahre. Ich hab die tatsächlich überlebt. Wurde kurz vor dem Ende meiner Dienstzeit getroffen… sie musste das Bein amputieren, weil das Knie hinüber war. Beschissen gelaufen. Und Sie? Kugel ins Schienbein?“ John bringt es nicht übers Herz, zuzugeben, dass das verdammte steife Bein nur von den posttraumatischen Belastungsstörungen herrührt und er nur in die Schulter getroffen wurde. Also nickt er und fühlt sich elend dabei.

Plötzlich will er wieder aufstehen und ihm wird kalt, aber er weiß nicht, wie er sich verabschieden soll.   
„So ungefähr, ja… Hat Sherlock noch etwas zu Ihnen gesagt? Es ist nur- … ach, egal. Ich hatte schon länger keinen Kontakt mit ihm. Ist ziemlich offensichtlich, hm?“  
„Zehn Meter gegen den Wind, mein Freund.“  
„Verdammt…“, murmelt John und bringt ein schwaches Grinsen zu Stande. Lennon erwidert es, nur breiter und sorgloser, was sich seltsam anfühlt. John sollte nicht der mit dem schwereren Herzen sein.   
„Er wird da sein, am Samstagabend. Er will es verhindern. Sherlock Holmes will einen Anschlag verhindern… Der Kerl hat einen an der Klatsche, oder?“  
„Kann man so sagen“, erwidert John schulterzuckend und steht umständlich auf. „Ich mag ihn trotzdem.“  
„Das sieht man. Dann machen Sie’s gut, man. Passen Sie auf sich auf. Diese Welt ist grausam.“  
„Ich weiß. Danke“, sagt er, hebt eine Hand zum Abschied und geht wieder über die Straße. Es sind nur zwei Straßen bis zur Baker Street und John muss sich zurückhalten, um nicht zu rennen.

Dieser Idiot will allen Ernstes da sein, wenn der Anschlag geplant ist. Wieder einmal wird er die Aufgabe der Polizei übernehmen, weil die alle so nutzlos wie Bohnenstroh sind, wenn es einmal drauf ankommt. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist das eine konkrete Antwort, wie sie ihm Mycroft nicht geben konnte. Ein Hinweis, eine Chance. John wird den Teufel tun, sie zu ignorieren. Also wird er auch dort sein, wenn das Restaurant in die Luft fliegt. Ohne Yvonne.

Zurück in der Wohnung kommt die Stille wieder und John ist unruhig. Er hat keine Ahnung, wo sich Sherlock im Moment aufhält und das macht ihn wahnsinnig. Das und die Wut und die Schlaflosigkeit und der bevorstehende Anschlag, gegen den er nichts tun kann. Er hat bereits alles getan, was in seiner Macht steht. Er ist nicht so schnell, nicht im Kopf und auch nicht körperlich, wie Sherlock und so bleibt ihm nichts als sich hinzusetzen und verzweifelt alle Möglichkeiten zu durchdenken und auszusortieren, was am unwahrscheinlichsten erscheint. Der Anschlag könnte rechtsextremistisch oder islamistisch motiviert sein, je nach dem, ob die Motivation die Tatsache ist, dass das Restaurant Italienern hört oder es wieder nur um generelles Chaos geht. Chaos, das in den vergangenen Monaten die ganze westliche Welt zu überwältigen droht und immer dann und dort zuschlägt, wann und wo man es nicht erwartet. Willkürliche Akte der Gewalt, bei denen Menschen sterben, die noch lange zu leben gehabt hätten. Es ist frustrierend und der Gedanke, dass der Terror hier her nach London kommt, erschreckt John irgendwo ganz tief drin. Obwohl er schon so viel schlimmeres gesehen hat als das. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen.

Nach ein, zwei Stunden hält er es nicht mehr aus, er lässt sogar das Essen ausfallen, weil ihm schlecht ist und er immer unruhiger wird. Einerseits will er hierbleiben, falls Sherlock wieder beschließt, hier her zu kommen und er will auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass dann niemand zuhause ist. Mrs. Hudson wird nicht reichen, um das Genie zu überzeugen, zurück nach Hause zu kommen und zu bleiben.   
Andererseits droht da draußen ein terroristischer Anschlag, verdammt, bei dem Menschenleben gefährdet werden und er kann nicht einfach nur herumsitzen, während er davon weiß. Es ist zum Haare raufen, diese Zerrissenheit.   
Auf der anderen Seite der Fenster im Wohnzimmer geht das Leben weiter und niemand weiß von irgendetwas, niemand außer Sherlock Holmes, einem Obdachlosen und einem Polizisten, der viel zu oft ein Auge zugedrückt hatte für den einzigen Consulting Detective und seinen Partner.   
Das Licht der Nachmittagssonne fällt gerade richtig, um sich im Spiegel über dem Kamin zu fangen. Im Sonnenlicht sieht der Totenschädel sogar fast freundlich aus und John zweifelt an seinem Verstand. Er würde alles dafür geben, um bei einem Blick nach links in die Küche Sherlock am Mikroskop stehen zu sehen und es tut richtig weh, sich diese vertraute Situation vorzustellen. Wenn es nach John ginge, könnte er sich ein Leben lang mit Sherlock über die Benutzung der Küche streiten, über Körperteile im Kühlschrank und die Wichtigkeit von etwas Freundlichkeit gegenüber der örtlichen Polizei. Alles, alles für ein Leben mit Sherlock Holmes. Alles, um die Stille zu vertreiben, die Schmerzen im Bein und das Zittern in der Hand.   
„Verdammt, Sherlock“, murmelt er und das ist der Moment, in dem sein Handy zum zweiten Mal heute vibriert.

Johns Herz macht einen Satz und er gibt das Vorhaben auf, nach dem Laptop zu greifen und anzufangen, den Fall niederzuschreiben. Denn nichts anderes als das ist es. Ein Fall um eine vermisste Person und einen Anschlag in einem zufälligen Restaurant in London.   
_Warum sollte ein rassistischer Terrorist mit der Tochter des italienischen Restaurantbesitzers schlafen?_  
… Warum hat er überhaupt gehofft, etwas Sinnvolleres zu bekommen? Aber offensichtlich braucht Sherlock seine Hilfe und das ist so viel mehr als er vor wenigen Tagen noch zu hoffen gewagt hat. Vor ein paar Tagen war Sherlock für ihn noch tot. Solch eine Frage kann nur von ihm stammen, abgesehen davon, dass kein Zweifel daran besteht, dass er es ist.   
Hastig beginnt John, das SMS-Signal zu orten und greift nach seinem Mantel. Sherlock ist natürlich schon sehr viel weiter in dem Fall als die Polizei es wahrscheinlich ist. So war es immer. Diesmal antwortet John mit zitternden Fingern, er hätte heute Morgen schon antworten sollen, trotz Schock.   
_Das muss nichts mit Liebe zu tun haben, und auch nicht mit Sympathie. Reiner Zweck, in dem Fall, denke ich. Aber es wäre deutlich einfacher, einen Fall der Stufe 10 persönlich zu diskutieren._  
Sein Herz rast und er kann sich nicht ganz zwischen lachen und weinen entscheiden. Nur eine Sekunde später brummt sein Handy wieder und ihm entkommt ein kleiner, ungewollter Hickser. Er hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihn das Schluchzen überkommen hat, aber aus reiner Freude. Es fühlt sich zu schön an, um wahr zu sein, dass er wieder mit Sherlock schreibt und sich über seine Eigenarten gar nicht mehr wundert, über sein Unverständnis von zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen und die Ungeduld, die zwischen seinen Worten mitschwingt.   
_Das ist allerhöchstens eine 7, John. Speichere die Nummer ruhig ein, es ist meine._  
 _Ich fürchte, das muss warten, im Moment kann ich nicht riskieren, verfolgt zu werden. - SH_  
Ihn zieht die Schwere wieder in den Sessel, den Mantel hat er noch in der Hand. Verdammte, blinde Hoffnung… Er hat damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock ablehnt, aber der schiere Gedanke, ihn wieder zu sehen, lässt John nicht mehr klar denken. Und das weiß Sherlock, sie kennen sich gegenseitig zu gut.

Fahrig greift John nach Papier und Stift und beginnt, aufzuschreiben, was er an Informationen hat. Er hat Sherlock so oft dabei zugesehen, dass er instinktiv weiß, was er zu tun hat und zum ersten Mal seit einem halben Jahr fühlt er sich nicht mehr nutzlos.   
_Woher kommt der Attentäter, wo ist er und kann man ihn lahmlegen, bevor er alles in die Luft jagt? Du wirst NICHT am Samstag dort sein. Sonst bin ich es auch. – JW_  
Er schickt es ab, bevor er die Zeilen bereuen kann und massiert sich die Schläfen, hinter denen sich eine Migräne breit zu machen droht. Zu viel Stress und Aufregung in zu kurzer Zeit, kombiniert mit zu wenig Nahrung. Er hat keinen Hunger und nur Angst, dass ihm richtig übel wird, sobald er sich etwas macht. Käsebrot und dergleichen geht, aber nichts, was warm ist und riecht. Damit fällt der Lieferdienst raus.   
John starrt das Handy geschlagene zehn Minuten an, wie es da auf dem Tisch neben dem Laptop liegt und der Stuhl, auf den er sich verzogen hat, ist unbequem. In Gedanken versunken betrachtet er das Treiben auf der Straße, die nicht halb so belebt ist wie die Haupteinkaufszone in der Innenstadt, aber man merkt, dass es durchaus Einkaufsmöglichkeiten in der Nähe gibt. Ein anderer Obdachloser sitzt genau gegenüber und John hat aufgehört, an solche Dinge als Zufälle zu glauben. Sherlock wacht über ihn und das vermutlich schon seit seinem Fall.

Ein Schlüssel dreht sich unten an der Haustür im Schloss und John schreckt auf, plötzlich wieder beim Doppelten seines normalen Pulses. Instinktiv greift er nach seiner Pistole, die immer greifbar liegt, aber er rechnet nicht damit, sie benutzen zu müssen. Natürlich vermutet – hofft – er, wer ihn da besuchen kommt, aber er hat so lange gehofft und getrauert und nicht losgelassen, dass er sich das kaum noch traut. Seit heute Morgen stehen die Dinge auf dem Kopf und noch wagt er nicht, Mrs. Hudson davon zu berichten, geschweige denn Harry, obwohl sie die einzige ist, der er solche Dinge anvertrauen würde. Sobald sie erfährt, dass er durchaus etwas (viel zu viel) für Sherlock Holmes übrig hat und er in Erwägung zieht, sich verliebt zu haben, kurz bevor es viel zu spät war, wird sie ihn erst auslachen und dann umarmen und oh, er vermisst sie. Aber nicht so sehr wie den, der da mit vertrauten Schritten die Treppe hoch kommt und für einen Moment fühlt John sich schlecht dabei, aber er legt die Waffe weg und macht die Wohnungstür selbst auf.

Nichts hat ihn darauf vorbereitet, Sherlock wirklich wiederzusehen. Nicht die Träume, nicht die Tagträume, Illusionen und Hoffnungen. Denn das hier ist echt.   
Ihm steht der einzige Consulting Detective der Welt gegenüber, der Johns Herz doch hören muss, so laut, wie es schlägt. Für einen Moment sagen sie beide gar nichts und er sieht, dass Sherlock Freude und Angst zugleich in sich erstickt und das löst ihn aus der Starre.  
Er tritt einen Schritt zur Seite und lässt ihn rein, weil es immerhin ihrer beider Zuhause ist und Sherlock hier immer willkommen war.   
„Der Attentäter kommt aus Syrien, ziemlich klischeehaft für den sogenannten islamischen Staat, wenn du mich fragst. 25 Jahre alt, passt perfekt ins Profil aller anderen Anschläge der vergangenen Monate. Man könnte meine, es wären tatsächlich islamistische Hintergründe“, fängt Sherlock an und legt seinen Mantel ab, hängt ihn an den Haken, genau wie die Mütze, die er doch eigentlich so hasst. Zum Vorschein kommt ein dunkelblaues Hemd und eine schwarze Jeans, aber das Hemd spannt über seinen Oberarmen. Er muss trainiert haben.  
Johns Mund wird trocken und er bekommt kein Wort raus, will ihn nur umarmen und festhalten und ihm gleichzeitig ein saftige Ohrfeige verpassen dafür, dass er ihn ein halbes Jahr in dem Glauben gelassen hat, er sei tot. John hat gelitten, verdammt. Zu sehr, um noch der gleiche zu sein, den Sherlock verlassen hat.   
„Sind es nicht?“, bringt er hervor und verspürt den Drang, in die Küche zu fliehen, um Tee zu machen, aber er will ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Zu groß ist die Angst, zu träumen oder ihn gleich wieder zu verlieren.   
„Nein. Moriarty. Einer seiner Leute. Und du wirst ganz sicher nicht am Tatort sein, wenn es passiert, bevor ich es verhindern kann.“  
„Wenn du gehst, komme ich mit.“ Und er meint es so, meint nicht nur den verdammten Anschlag, der wieder ein Loch in den Alltag tausender Menschen reißen wird.

Sherlocks Schultern sacken ein wenig herab und seine lockere, gespielt entspannte Haltung fällt in sich zusammen. Er sinkt auf seinen Sessel, so selbstverständlich, als hätten sie nur beide einen langen Tag hinter sich. John riskiert es, einen Schritt näher zu kommen und die langen Finger, die durch die schwarzen Locken fahren, mit seinen eigenen zu bedecken. Sie zittern nicht mehr.   
Der Detektiv senkt den Kopf und seine ganze Körpersprache erzählte von Verzweiflung. Ja, da ist die Begeisterung, mal einen ernsteren Fall der Stufe 7 zu haben, aber John ahnt, dass er selbst der Grund ist, warum Sherlock es nicht genießen kann wie sonst. Alles dreht sich nur noch um ihn, hat Mycroft gesagt. Und der Kerl ist zwar ein Arsch allererster Güte, aber kein Lügner, wenn er es nicht muss.   
„Du verstehst nicht-… Wenn ich nicht da bin und diesen Mann lahmlege, weil niemand sonst weiß, wo er selbst sein wird, bevor es losgeht, werden viele Menschen sterben. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du einer davon bist.“  
„Ja, weil dann dein Tod umsonst gewesen wäre“, setzt John scharf hinzu, schärfer als beabsichtigt, aber es verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht. Sherlocks Kopf ruckt hoch und oh, wie er es hasst, nicht zu wissen, warum jemand etwas weiß, was derjenige nicht wissen soll. Dies ist offensichtlich eines dieser Dinge. Nun, John ist nicht dumm.   
Der altbekannte Zorn kocht wieder in ihm hoch, wird aber gedeckelt von der puren Erleichterung, Sherlock hier bei sich auf dem Sessel zu haben, Zuhause, nicht in der kalten Erde in einem starren Sarg.

„Woher…? Ach, Mycroft. Aber nicht absichtlich. Idiot“, murmelt Sherlock und John spart es sich, nachzufragen, weil er ihn hier hat, hier vor sich. Er kniet sich hin, auf den Teppich, der in seine Knie drückt und er kann sein steifes Bein nur allzu deutlich spüren. Sobald sein Partner es merkt, wird er wieder Augenverdrehen und Ungeduld bekommen, das weiß er, deswegen versteckt er es.   
„Woher auch immer du das weißt - … Dir geht es mies. Sherlock, sieh mich an!“ Er tut wie ihm geheißen und der Anblick bricht John das Herz. „Du brauchst Hilfe. Richtig? Deswegen hast du mich kontaktiert. Und weil du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, dass ich mit diesem Restaurant in die Luft gesprengt werden. Das war sehr nett von dir, mich zu warnen, danke dafür. Im Moment würde ich dir gerne eine scheuern, aber es ist schön, dich wieder zu haben. Ich denke, ich muss dir nicht erklären, wie es mir geht, du wirst es mir vermutlich an der Weise ansehen, wie mein Hemd fällt oder etwas in der Art.“  
„Nein“, murmelt Sherlock, „Du kniest, weil du verstecken willst, dass du wieder hinkst und deine Hand zittert. Das ist meine Schuld. Aber anders wärest du seit einem halben Jahr tot und das war inakzeptabel. Das Leben war unglaublich langweilig ohne dich. Uninteressant, nicht wert, gelebt zu werden. Es tut mir leid, John. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du über kurz oder lang ohne mich klar kommen würdest.“

Sherlock Holmes leidet. Inakzeptabel.  
John wagt es, seine Hände zu nehmen, lange, zum Violine spielen gemachte Finger, auf ein Klavier würden sie ebenso gut passen. Er erfährt keinen Widerstand und das ermutigt ihn, die Wut ist mit dem Luftholen seines Freundes verpufft. Ihnen geht es beiden furchtbar. Nicht nur John, nicht nur Sherlock. Beiden. Und schuld daran ist nur Moriarty, niemand sonst. Er beschließt, es gedanklich dabei zu belassen.   
„Bullshit. Sieh mich an und sag mir, wie es mir geht, was ich im vergangenen halben Jahr gemacht habe außer Lestrade auf die Nerven zu gehen und dass du bleibst.“ Sherlocks Blick wird etwas enger, die Konzentration macht seine hellen Augen wacher und John ist sich der Nähe ihrer Gesichter nur allzu bewusst. Es wäre viel zu einfach, sich vorzulehnen und dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten, dem Leid und den Tränen, aber er hat Sherlock um etwas gebeten und dabei bleibt es.   
„Du hast viel geweint. Vermutlich gestern erst, deine Augen sind müde und die Tränensäcke zu dunkel. Deine Hand zittert, aber du arbeitest noch im Krankenhaus, sogar in der OP, demnach tut das Adrenalin und die Aufregung dir also gut. Ungewöhnlich. Du leidest an Schlafstörungen, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach das übliche bei posttraumatischen Belastungsstörungen; Albträume und Schlaflosigkeit. Du hast abgenommen, was ebenfalls inakzeptabel ist. Du brauchst einen stabilen Kreislauf, wenn du operierst. Außerdem warst du oft an meinem Grab, hast mich also nicht losgelassen, was dir alles andere als gut getan hat. Molly, Lestrade und Misses Hudson haben dir gesagt, dass es sinnlos ist, aber davon wolltest du nichts hören. Du hast ein paar Fälle gelöst, hast deutlich länger gebraucht als ich es hätte, aber du hattest meine Hilfe nicht. Zwar fängst du an, zu denken wie ich, Mycroft zu Folge und echte Dates hattest du auch schon lange nicht mehr, aber du bist wütend. Zu so etwas lasse ich mich nicht hinreißen, dich aber… erfüllt es mit Leben. Mit einem Sinn. Dem einzigen, den du noch hast.“  
„Jetzt nicht mehr“, erwidert John mit einem schwachen Lächeln und blinzelt die Tränen weg. Sherlock liegt wie immer goldrichtig.

Ihre Hände sind noch immer ineinander gelegt und wenn es nach ihm geht, werden sie sich da nicht mehr weg bewegen, bis seine Beine einschlafen. Sherlocks Violine liegt immer noch unberührt und regelmäßig abgestaubt auf ihrem Platz auf dem Kaminsims und allein die Vorstellung, wie Sherlock spielt, um besser denken zu können und John zuhören lässt, macht sein Lächeln breiter. _Jetzt wird alles gut_ , denkt er und legt den Kopf etwas schief. Sherlocks Miene löst sich ein wenig aus der Sorge, vermutlich weil er sieht, dass sein Partner lächelt.   
„Du hast mich vermisst“, stellt er fest und bringt John damit leise zum Lachen. Es ist etwas ungläubig und er wäre gerne laut geworden, will aber nicht, dass Sherlock zusammenzuckt. Der Mann ist offensichtlich etwas am Ende mit den Nerven und das ist – gelinde gesagt – inakzeptabel.   
„Natürlich habe ich dich vermisst, du Hornochse! Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst. Dir tut es nicht gut, nur unterzutauchen. Du wolltest ohnehin wieder hier her kommen, aber erst nach Samstag. Deswegen hast du mir Lennon Parker vorgestellt. Ein netter Mann, er tut mir wirklich leid…“  
„Er wird bald abgeholt und von der Straße runter geholt werden“, antwortet Sherlock im Tonfall einer Tatsache, als interessierte es ihn nicht wirklich. Als John sich traut, seine Finger an den langen, dünnen Unterarmen entlang wandern zu lassen, spürt er die Nikotinpflaster und er will sie vorsichtig entfernen, weil Sherlock dieses ungesunde Zeug nicht wirklich braucht. Für einen hochfunktionellen Soziopaten ist strukturiertes, trainiertes Denken so einfach wie atmen und damit nicht gebunden an diverse Abhängigkeiten dubioser Substanzen.

„Das ist gut… Wenn ich uns beiden etwas beim Asiaten hole oder bestelle, selber wieder anfange zu essen, fängst du dann auch wieder damit an?“, hakt er vorsichtig nach und merkt, dass er Sherlock damit überrascht. Er sieht es am leichten Weiten seiner schönen Augen und endlich, endlich hat John wieder eine Aufgabe. Er hat es Mycroft ins Gesicht gesagt und es so gemeint und gehofft und jetzt hat er endlich Recht damit behalten.   
„Ich verstehe dich nicht, John Watson. Du bist mir ein Rätsel und du machst mich neugierig. Ich liebe Rätsel.“ Johns Lächeln wird tiefer und er denkt _Jetzt oder nie_ und lässt die rechte Hand weiter nach oben wandern, über die starke, aber völlig verspannte Schulter, die er kurz massiert, weiter an den blassen Hals, woraufhin Sherlock den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigt bis an die stoppelige Wange. Dort lässt er seine Finger liegen und merkt, dass sie ganz ruhig sind. Das Genie hat längst damit angefangen, ihn erneut von Symptomen zu heilen, an denen Therapeuten scheitern.   
„Du hast jede Menge Zeit, dieses Rätsel zu lösen, wenn du möchtest. Ich bin hier und ich werde warten. Aber jetzt müssen wir einen Anschlag verhindern und ich schlage vor, dass wir das gemeinsam tun. Du bist auch alleine effizient, aber du zerstörst dich dabei. Sei still, ich bin Arzt, ich sehe sowas. Die Zigaretten kannst du direkt wieder vergessen und alles andere auch, das brauchst du nicht. Du bildest dir nur ein, dass du dann besser denken kannst, weil du dich im berauschten Zustand absichtlich mehr darauf konzentrierst. Es ist nur in deinem genialen Kopf.“   
„Sagt der, der sich ein steifes Bein einbildet und deswegen an der Krücke geht, obwohl er Mitleid hasst.“  
„Touché“, erwidert John prompt und sein Herz schlägt so laut, so lebendig und hoch, weil Sherlock sich in die Berührung an der Wange lehnt. Er tut nichts, um John zu küssen oder dergleichen, aber er verweigert den Körperkontakt auch nicht und das ist mehr als er zu hoffen gewagt hat.

Vermutlich hat John sein Handy noch nie so sehr gehasst wie in dem Moment, als es in diesen beinahe intimen Moment hinein klingelt. Der Klingelton gehört zu Lestrade und das ist der einzige Grund, aus dem er genervt seufzt, einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Stirn setzt und mit kribbelnden Beinen aufsteht, um rasch nach dem verdammten Ding zu greifen. Sherlock bleibt genau so sitzen wie er ist, mit den Armen auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt. Aber er ist regelrecht erstarrt, nicht mehr so etwas wie entspannt wie eben. Eventuell will John jetzt nicht mehr Sherlock, sondern Lestrade anschreien.   
„Du bist verdammt ungünstig. Was gibt es?“, begrüßt er den Inspektor und legt den Fokus nach draußen, doch etwas besorgt, dass irgendjemand Sherlock gefolgt ist. Nicht, dass nicht sowieso gefühlt die halbe Stadt weiß, wo sie wohnten…   
„Wir waren in dem Restaurant und unsere Spürhunde haben Sprengstoff gewittert, aber es macht keinen Sinn. Da, wo sie bellen, kann kein Sprengstoff sein, da ist nichts. Ich hasse es, dich fragen zu müssen, weil du dich ausruhen solltest, aber…“  
„Wir sind so gut wie unterwegs“, erwidert er knapp und kann hören, wie Lestrade nach Luft schnappt. Es zaubert ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und macht ihn zufriedener als es das vielleicht tun sollte.   
„Wir?! John, ich brauche nur dich, nicht deine neue Freundin- Warte. Nein. Oder?“  
„Doch. Ich hab es dir gesagt.“  
„Dieser… Dieser verdammte Vollidiot! Wir hätten ihn brauchen können, und zwar mehr als einmal! Er hat uns und dich alleine gelassen, seinen Tod vorgetäuscht, das ist nicht in Ordnung!“  
„Sherlock schuldet euch gar nichts“, erwidert John kühl und tauscht einen Blick mit selbigem, der ein kleines Lächeln zeigt und einen Arm fordernd ausstreckt. John muss wirklich das Grinsen unterdrücken, als er das Handy kommentarlos weiterreicht. Dieser Tag wird immer besser.

Er lässt sich in seinen Sessel sinken und erlaubt sich, durchzuatmen und sich bewusst zu werden, wer ihm hier gegenüber sitzt und wieder Haltung annimmt. Sherlock sieht schon deutlich besser aus, mit geradem Rücken und diesem typischen Ausdruck in den Augen, den er immer bekommt, wenn er die Gelegenheit hat, die Polizei an der Nase herum zu führen und zu beweisen, dass er besser ist als sie alle zusammen.   
„Ja, Lestrade, ich bin es wirklich. Nein, der Mann in meinem Grab bin nicht ich, offensichtlich. Dass Sie in dem Restaurant keinen Sprengstoff gefunden haben, liegt daran, dass der Attentäter ihn in den Boden eingelassen und mit einem Fernzünder versehen hat. Und wenn Sie den einfach so entfernen, wird es trotzdem passieren. Er wird einen Weg finden, der Mann ist viel zu schlau für einen gewöhnlichen Attentäter. Syrer, um zu tarnen, er kommt von Moriarty. Nicht vom IS, wie Sie sicherlich vermutet haben. Ich bin dran. Oh, und ich würde es sehr vorziehen, wenn Sie in Zukunft meinen Blogger mit Stufe sieben Fällen in Ruhe lassen, die sind für gewöhnlich zu riskant, um sie alleine zu lösen. … Ja, mache ich. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, schaue ich mir die Akten an. Aber erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich die alle an einem Nachmittag löse, besonders im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass bald ein Anschlag London erschüttern wird. Haben Sie noch in Erinnerung, was nach Paris passiert ist? Ich würde das sich ungern wiederholen lassen. Guten Tagen, Inspektor.“ Sherlock drückt auf die Taste zum Auflegen und gibt John das Handy zurück, seine Miene ist ein einziges Pokerface, bis er zu schmunzeln beginnt und John das haltlose Lachen überkommt. Himmel, wie er ihn vermisst hat…

„Also… gehen wir? Das sollten wir uns anschauen.“  
„Natürlich“, erwidert Sherlock und erhebt sich von seinem Sessel. Für einen Moment sieht er den Totenschädel an, dann liegt sein Blick wieder auf John und auf einmal wird es ganz ruhig zwischen ihnen. Eben noch war John dabei, nach seinem Mantel zu greifen, jetzt kann er sein Herz wieder laut und deutlich schlagen spüren und nein, verdammt, er wird nicht rot werden.   
Mit zwei Schritten ist Sherlock bei ihm und schiebt eine warme Hand in seinen Nacken und John sieht nur noch sein unsicheres, verstecktes Lächeln, bevor er die Augen schließt und glaubt, auf der Stelle an zu hohem Puls zu sterben. Er zögert nicht, den Kuss zu erwidern, den er niemals erwartet hat und wird überwältigt von der Stärke dahinter. Es ist nicht so vorsichtig und unschuldig wie er es sich vorgestellt hat und oh Gott, er liebt es. Viel zu kurz dauern diese wenigen Sekunden an, aber er fühlt, wie strahlt. Sein Bein tut nicht mehr weh, bemerkt er nebenbei, als Sherlock ein überlegendes, durchaus zufriedenes Geräusch von sich gibt und einen kleinen Schritt zurücktritt.   
„Dann lag ich also richtig. Du hast mich noch nie so berührt wie vorhin. Schneller Puls, geweitete Pupillen…“  
„Wenn du mich jetzt mit Irene Adler vergleichst, verpasse ich dir doch noch einen linken Haken.“  
„Nein“, erwidert Sherlock amüsiert, „du würdest mit Rechts schlagen.“

Für einen Moment kann John nur baff dastehen, aber er löst sich rasch aus der Starre und folgt dem Consulting Detective aus der Wohnung. Wie nebenbei greift er vorher nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel und steckt ihn ein und John ist so unglaublich glücklich, das zu sehen, dass er ganz vergisst, einen Konter auszuteilen.

Sie fahren mit der U-Bahn zum Tatort, weil die Strecke zu lang ist, um ein Taxi dafür zu bezahlen und Sherlock sagt nichts dazu, auch wenn John merkt, dass er sich nicht wohlfühlt zwischen all den Menschen. Zurück werden sie doch ein Taxi nehmen, nimmt er sich vor, damit Sherlock seinen Freiraum hat und nicht so still und zurückgezogen wird. Die gute Laune kommt erst wieder, als sie zusammen zum Restaurant kommen und er Gelegenheit bekommt, Greg Lestrade in allerbester Sherlock-Manier wie einen Volltrottel dastehen zu lassen. Es ist unfreundlich und unnötig und John weiß das, deswegen stößt er ihm einen Ellbogen in die Seite, als Sherlock es etwas zu weit treibt und tatsächlich, er rudert zurück.  
Es ist alles wie immer und doch ist es es nicht. Und es ist absolut perfekt. Sie werden Moriartys Spinnennetzwerk zusammen hochnehmen, in dem die Spinne fehlt und das ist das wichtigste. Die Spinne kann sie nicht mehr auseinander reißen, wird sie nicht mehr trennen und Sherlock nicht mehr zwingen, von einem Hochhaus zu springen, weil ein Scharfschütze auf John angelegt hat. Dass auch Mrs. Hudson und Lestrade im Visier waren, erfährt er erst viel später.  
Mrs. Hudson weint, als sie Sherlock wiedersieht und umarmt ihn, womit er nicht gerechnet hat, er wird für einen Moment stocksteif, bevor er sich daran erinnert, wie man mit Menschen umgeht und legt selbst die Arme um die alternde Frau. Er besorgt ihr eine neue Brille, die exakt die richtige Stärke hat und ihr Rüffel an John folgt auf dem Fuße. Er müsse mehr essen und überhaupt sähe er ganz furchtbar auf, bis Sherlock ihm einen Arm um den unteren Rücken legt und Mrs. Hudson ganz still wird. Dann nickt sie zufrieden, lächelt, wischt sich die Tränen weg und wedelt nur mit einer Hand, als sie geht. Stunden später kommt sie mit einem ganzen Blech an Keksen wieder, und das auch nur, weil es für Plätzchen noch zu früh im Jahr ist.

Sherlock merkt nur allzu schnell, dass Johns Realität dann und wann von Afghanistan überlagert wird. Aber anders als er erwartet hat, macht das Genie des Hauses keinen großen Aufstand darum, sondern bringt ihm kommentarlos Tee und legte eine Decke über seine Beine, während draußen ein Gewitter die Welt aus den Angeln zu heben scheint.   
Das Moussilini’s geht nicht in die Luft, weil John dem Attentäter vorher ins linke Bein schießt, die Hand ganz ruhig, und daraufhin ohne nachzudenken über ein flaches Hausdach zu dem Verletzten rennt. Er versorgt ihn gerade so weit, wie er muss, damit der Kerl nicht verblutet, und den Rest überlassen sie der Polizei.

Fall erledigt.

**Die Wiederkehr einer Legende** , schreibt John als Titel über den Blogpost, lehnt sich zurück, liest alles noch einmal durch, lächelt, nippt an seiner Teetasse und ist vollkommen zufrieden. Ja, er braucht Hilfe und die braucht Sherlock auch. Dringend. Und zwar professionelle. Aber abgesehen davon… ist seine Welt wieder in Ordnung. Trotz Schlafstörungen, Albträumen, dem Zorn in ihm und Harrys Schimpftirade dafür, dass er sich jahrelang nicht gemeldet hat. Es könnte schlimmer sein. Wirklich, das könnte es.  
Immerhin damit kennt John sich aus. 


End file.
